1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating air-conditioning system which can be used to reduce and reuse waste energy.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional refrigerating air-conditioning system will exhaust a great deal of energy during its operation, thereby causing waste of energy. In addition, the waste energy drained from the conventional refrigerating air-conditioning system easily incurring a heat pollution to the environment. The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional refrigerating air-conditioning system.